Blame it on Star Trek
by AnimeTrekkie
Summary: Just a little story about Kaiba's insperation for his inventions. It's told from Seto's point of view.


This is just a short story from Seto's point of view, about what really inspired him to create all of his crazy gadgets (duel disk, hologram stadium, etc.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Star Trek, although I enjoy them both. Duh.

***********************************************************************

            Working, working, working.  I'm always working on something. Mokuba is always making fun of me for that. 

            "You and your wacky inventions," he says.

            I can't help it. I was born to invent, to create the technology that only exists in books and movies. Oh, and television shows. Yeah. 

            That's how I really got started with my inventing, by watching a TV program. Yeah, I know. That doesn't sound like me at all, does it? Well, here's how it happened…

***********************************************************************

            It all started a few years ago. That day began like any other day. My foster father (the jerk) had spent the morning screaming at me for not doing things his way.

            "You'll never be able to amount to anything!!" he shouted at me. I can't quite recall what I had done wrong, but it was something he didn't like. There was always something he didn't like.

            "Guess I'm gonna end up like you, huh, _Dad_? I snapped back.

            "Why you… GET OUT!!!" 

            "It would be my pleasure. See ya 'round, _Dad_."  See what I mean? It was an average day for me, at least for back then. I dashed out of the room without looking back. I needed to find my little brother. He was my only comfort whenever that buttplug I was forced to call "father" got mad. He failed to see that I didn't want to be his successor and run Kaiba Corp. 

            When I found Mokuba, he was sitting in front of the television screen. Naturally.

            "You aren't playing video games _again_, are you?" I asked.

"Nope," replied Mokuba. I'm watching one of Dad's videos." Mokuba was always able to call him "Dad" easily, unlike me.

"Hm," I snorted. I had no interest in the video whatsoever anymore. 

"Wanna watch it with me?" asked Mokuba.  I sighed. I couldn't refuse my brother, no matter how hard I tried. 

"Oh, all right," I said, plopping down next to him. "What's it called, anyway?"

"It's episodes of an old TV show called _Star Trek_," he said.

At first I couldn't have cared less about Star Trek. But after awhile I was hooked. The adventures of these people, Captain Kirk, the Vulcan Spock, Dr. McCoy, and all the others aboard the Enterprise were just so amazing. Although it was an old show and clearly nothing but science fiction, it seemed almost _real_ to me. It was the ultimate fantasy, filled with technology, adventure, and aliens. The characters were also interesting, with varied backgrounds and personalities. 

But, out of all the characters, Spock was my favorite. He was a lot like me, seemingly emotionless and about as much fun as a rock. We were like two peas in a pod, Spock and I. But when I mentioned this to Mokuba, he laughed.

"You wait, Seto. There's a character that's just like you in a later series." he said.

"There's _more?!" _

"Oh yeah. You just keep watching."

And we did. Every day we saw more and more, and I loved every minute of it.  We saw all of the original series, then we moved on to _The Next Generation_, and finally to _Deep Space Nine_. Deep Space Nine was my favorite. All the inventions, more aliens, great characters, and a new concept made it perfect. That's also when Mokuba showed me the character he thought I was most like.

"You're most like Odo," he said triumphantly. 

"Why?" I asked, mystified.

"Because you're both tough, and neither of you has a sense of humor,"

"Hey!" I protested. Mokuba ignored me.

"But really, you both are caring people. You just want to fit in." 

I was about to protest again, but I realized he was right. I acted like friends were the last thing in the world I wanted, but that wasn't true. Then it hit me.

I liked Star Trek not because of the inventions and battles and such. I secretly wanted what all the characters had- company. Everyone in Star Trek was either falling in love, making friends, or uniting different races. I wanted a world unlike the one we live in now. 

*****************************************************************

Soon, other things, like kicking my foster father out of Kaiba Corp. and the Duel Monsters card game consumed my life, and Star Trek was pushed aside. But I never forgot how much I loved it.  

I had started tinkering with electronics and dueling technology, and soon I had whole lines of products completed. My hologram projectors were my favorite, though. They brought Duel Monsters to life, in a way. And every time I used the stadium, I thought to myself, _Today, duel stadium, tomorrow, holodeck_. I will invent the Holodeck, I can promise you that. I'm so close, too. 

Every time I sit down at that workbench, I think of what the future could be like, and what I could do to contribute. I hope some day things will be better, and that one day, I won't have to hide my feelings from people anymore. 

******************************************************************

The other day I showed Mokuba my latest version of the Duel Disk. He was amazed, as far as I could tell.

"Seto, where do you get your ideas?" he asked.

"Blame it on Star Trek, Mokuba. Blame it on Star Trek."

~END~

*******************************************************************

Well, I'm done. I don't expect many reviews, 'cuz there aren't that many Trekkies out there anymore… but if you do review, please don't flame. Flaming is…not nice.

Bye Bye!!!


End file.
